Order of the Wolf
by MysticalWaters
Summary: Harry makes a new order and the fun begins. I had to make some changes to I took down the entire story. R/R please!
1. 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the Harry Potter creators.

Order Of the Wolf

Chapter One: Dursley Receives A Surprise

"Boy, if you don't get these chores down, you'll receive the beating of a lifetime!" Vernon Dursley yelled from the front door.

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, flinched as the door slammed shut and his relatives left to go see some friends.

"Thank God they left." Harry thought warily.

Harry moved towards the kitchen to see if Aunt Petunia had left him any food before starting on his chores and after fixing himself a sandwich he grabbed a long list off the fridge and headed outside to the garden.

"The garden is first on the list, then the living room." Harry murmured to himself.

As he wondered outside, Harry saw that the sky was beginning to darken rapidly and began to get to work rapidly so that he wouldn't get caught in a downpour.

"Maybe, someone will come visit," Harry hoped softly.

While Harry dealt with the garden, a pair of pale blue watched him from across the street and made plans to get him away from that damn house.

One hour later the blue eyes watched as Harry staggered to his feet and went back inside the house and began to deal with the living room and then the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you Harry?" Blue Eyes thought as he watched Harry stumble through the house.

Harry had just finished with the kitchen when his relatives arrived two hours before they were supposed to and tried to finish what was left before his uncle what had not been finished.

"Boy, are you done with your chores?" Vernon bellowed as he stormed into the kitchen to find his nephew still trying to clean the floors.

The blue eyes widened as he saw the Uncle grab Harry by his hair and drag into the living room where a very fat boy picked up a belt the size of a large bat and preceded to pound the hell out of Harry while the uncle and aunt watched in approval.

"I have to inform Professor Dumbledore of this before it gets worse." He thought to himself wildly as he began writing a quick letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Soon a snowy white owl took flight towards Hogwarts with urgent news and blue eyes readied his wand to make serious damage if Dumbledore didn't arrive in a few more minutes.

Suddenly a scream came from the house and he saw the aunt pouring alcohol on Harry's open wounds and then hitting him again for causing such a racket. 

Before he could move from his hiding place he saw Professor Dumbledore appear and enter the house.

Several minutes went by before the Professor emerged carrying an unconscious Harry and a floating chest trailing behind them and disappearing when he reached the end of the driveway.

"Wonder what he did to the muggles?" He murmured before heading down to the house to investigate.

Upon arriving he noticed three mice scurrying around the hallway, a closer look surmised that they were blind and could only move in a backwards motion before hitting a wall and running up it and eventually falling off and hitting the floor with a soft thud.

Chuckling the stranger closed the door and dissipated all the while humming "Three Blind Mice" under his breath. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Harry Potter!  
Order Of The Wolf  
Chapter Two: The Plan  
Two Month Later  
"Hey Harry. Have you seen our schedule yet?" Ron Weasley asked his friend over breakfast.  
"Nope, who do we have?" he asked in return, as he continued to eat his food.  
"Double Slytherins" came a moan from Neville Longbottom as he read the schedule.  
All the Gryffindors groaned at the thought of having to put up with Professor Snape and the Slytherins for two hours.  
"Why us?" Sixth year Lavender Brown moaned banging her head on the table repeatedly.  
"Yeah, what did we do to deserve this?" Hermione Granger seconded, surprising many of the Gryffindors that were dreading their first class.  
Harry stood up and motioned for his fellow Sixth years to follow him.  
"What we need is a plan to help us in Potions." Harry said to the others.  
Everyone smiled at the idea of making a fool of Snape and actually managing to get away with it.  
"Now when class begins, all of us will be extremely quiet. When Snape tries to figure out Lavender you turn his hair blue and gold, then once that is done Seamus you write something on his back." Harry continued to explain his plan until it was time to go to class.  
When they arrived they went to their sears and sat down quietly, many of them trying not to laugh when the Slytherins came in and made sounds of surprise at seeing all the Gryffindors there before them.  
All through class Professor Snape watched the Gryffindor students, wondering what they were up to and how many points he would be able to deduct once he found out.  
"All right class, when you are done with your potions, place it is the vile and label it." Snape ordered walking around sneering at students who were doing their potions wrong.  
When he turned around he heard someone giggle and he felt something hit his head and back softly.  
Snape spun around quickly and found all of his students staring at him in surprise and shock, but many in surprise at what had happened to their Potions professor.  
"What are you staring at?!" he growled.  
One of the Slytherin girls pointed at his hair and softly said, "Your hair it looks blue and gold."  
It took all of their control but none of the Gryffindor students laughed until they saw his back.  
"I love Potter is on your back sir." Another Slytherin pointed out.  
Before Snape could confront any of them, the bell rang and all Gryffindors ran out, with shouting following them as they raced up the stairs and darted up to the second landing as Snape came bounding up from the dungeons like a bat out of hell.  
"That was the best prank ever!" Ron shouted.  
Once they were sure Snape had not noticed them, they raced towards the Great Hall, and Hermione noticed an owl following them.  
"Harry, Hedwig has a note!" she said breathlessly, when the others stopped and Hedwig was able to drop the note that was attached to her claws.  
"It's from Snuffles!" he said., "He said that he is coming to Hogwarts to tell me something important."  
The trio looked at each other wondering what the important news was.  
As they descended they saw one of their friends, Lavender Brown, waiting for them.  
"Hey guys, everyone is to gather in the hall, Dumbledore has something." Lavender informed them.  
When they entered the hall the students were quiet and glancing this way and that to see what the big news was about.  
"Let's see what the fuss is," Harry said sitting down.  
The others sat down and waited impatiently for the Headmaster to tell them what was going on. 


End file.
